Learning to Live
by Mally25
Summary: Hermione Potter was all alone in this world. Sure she had her baby, the Weasley's and Draco, but that is just too much memories.Enter Cedric Diggory, an auror who worked with Harry, who teaches her how to live again
1. Unexpected

**A.N: Ok…another one…haha Cedric/Hermione!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… **

**Chapter One**

**Harry's Pov:**

**Oh, how I miss my darling wife Hermione. I can only guess what she is doing right now…maybe sitting at home, watching television, stroking her five month pregnant swelled belly. She's getting bigger and bigger everyday. She's really tiny so her pregnant stomach kind of over takes her body. It's quite adorable really, but she doesn't agree with me. I miss her so much…I want to snuggle on the couch with her…massaging her back, neck, and shoulders, every two seconds whisper sweet nothings in her ear making her giggle softly and blush at all the attention she is receiving from me. She deserves it! She deserves all the love and fawning I do over her…I don't even mind her waking me up in the middle of the night just to talk about her day even though we had done so right before she fell asleep. **

**She is currently a stay-at-home mother while I was an auror. They had wanted me to be minister of magic but I quickly turned that down. Hermione was supportive of what ever I decided to do. She was amazing…I can't wait until…**

"**Potter, I need you to focus! I will not die because you are daydreaming! Pull your head out!" Malfoy yelled toward me from about twenty feet behind me. I was currently on a mission to take out the remaining death eaters. Yes, Voldemort is dead, but that doesn't mean that the rest of his minions are dead as well. Malfoy betrayed Voldemort and joined our side during sixth year. Believe it or not, it wasn't Dumbledore that convinced him to leave. It was my Hermione. She had seen him crying in the bathroom when he was given the job of killing Dumbledore if he wanted his mother safe. My Hermione told him that she will personally make sure the Order will rescue his mother. For some reason, even strange to him, he believds her. Narcissa was rescued that night. Ever since then, Hermione and Malfoy had been closest. He even calls her Hermione. But calls his partner, the one man that his life depends on, Potter. Huh…crazy, yea?**

"**Oh put a sock in it, Malfoy! Everything will be fine-" just as the words left my mouth, a huge explosion disrupted our anticipating silence. I turned around to see an inferno where Ron used to be! I immediately jumped to my feet as I heard the Death Eater's battle cries. "In the Dark Lord's Memory!" a cry in union as an assortment of colors infused with the night air, striking our men as they all began to fall in screams of pain or without a sound. Dead. Oh my goodness…where's Ron? I looked all around me, as far as the eye can see, before quickly sprinting toward the inferno. **

"**Potter!! POTTER!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?!" I heard Malfoy yell behind me but I kept running. I had to save my friend. Hermione would be devastated if he didn't come back. And the Weasley's…oh Merlin I had to save him! I ran into the fire, screaming Ron's name and the incantation to spray water out of my wand. I finally saw Ron in a deep battle with Lucius himself. I quietly snuck up behind him before I felt the worse pain ever in life spread through my body as I slump to the ground, shaking all over in exhaustion. **

"**Little Bitty Potter came to play?" came a slightly crazed voice as Bellatrix Lestrange stepped into the scene. "See you incompetent idiot! If I had not come to your aid, you'd be dead!" she sneered at Lucius as he rolled his eyes.**

"**Oh please Bella…I knew when Weasley's eyes kept glancing behind me. You're the idiot cow! You shouldn't have left your husband! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" as they argued, I crawled toward Ron, laying on the ground with blood leaking out of his side.**

"**H-h-harry…" He coughed. "I-I-I-I'm not going to make it." He managed to cough out before wheezing in pain. I grabbed the front of his robes and clutched them tightly.**

"**N-n-no Ron!! Don't do this to me!! Don't you dare!!" I yelled hoarsely into his ear. He grabbed my hand, shakily, and clutched to his chest, before he weakly pushed me away.**

"**G-g-go! Don't look back!! Just go, Harry!! Mione needs you!! You are not going to leave her with your baby Tell everyone I love them!! Especially Luna!" He pushed me away with new found strength, smiled weakly at me, told me to go again, before his face lost that painful grimace, took at deep breath, closed his eyes, and became still. I didn't want to leave his body there, but I had to go. If I don't go now, I won't make it. I shakily got to my feet, and started to run away, but I heard those life changing words scream from both Lucius and Bellatrix.**

"**AVADA KADEVRA!"**

_**I'm so sorry!! Hermione…I love you always.**_

**DracoPOV:**

"**Potter!! POTTER!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?!" I screamed out at him as I fired off hexes left and right. That pompous idiot! Always has to be the hero…he's going to get himself killed one of these days and I will personally bring back to life and then kill him for putting Hermione through this. We both had tried to convince Scarhead to quit in the auror apartment until their child is at least 10, but noooo…he wants to be a hero. He wants to make a difference. **

'**It's my calling love…I have to take it…' ugh…doesn't get any cheesier than that, folks. Hermione needs him. **

**Ah…Hermione. She saved my life. If not for her, I'd be fighting on the wrong side right now, in Azkaban, dead, or worse…with my father. Insert shudder of terror here. Hermione is like a little sister to me. Ever since her parents died during her absence with Scarhead and Weasel, she and I have been joined at the hip. Pot Head was jealous for a while, but he quickly got over that thanks to Hermione…and no, it's wasn't pleasant…for him. I still think he has that scar under all that hair right beside the infamous one. She wanted to mark him as her inferior. Insert smug laugh. I love her…as a sister of course. I no longer believe in that 'pure blood supremacy.' Hermione stomped that out of me real fast. It was very pleasant…for Weaselbee and Sacred Leader of the Scar Heads. **

**I destroyed another wand of a Death Eater and ran further into the forest. I promise, if I die for them, I'm haunting them for the rest of their lives. I called in back up, and together, we trudged into the forest. When we saw the entrance of the clearing, my jaw dropped in horror.**

_**Oh sweet Merlin, no….NO!!**_

**There he laid…there they both laid. Dead. Oh…how is the Weasley's going to handle this?**

**What about HERMIONE!?!?!?!?! She's not going to make it without them, she'll refuse to…**

**As the team handled Lucius and Bellatrix, I cautiously made my way over to Harry and Ron. Don't get me wrong…we've become very close these past five years. Around Hermione, I called them by their names…not to their faces but only when talking in reference to them. They were the best guy friends I have….**_**had.**_** I **_**had.**_** I dropped to my knees as tears streamed down my face. Diggory, quietly walked over to me and kneeled beside me, his eyes widened in shock.**

"**Please tell me they're only unconscious." he looked at me for some reassurance, but when he saw my tears, his head dropped in defeat. "Oh Merlin…what about Hermione?" I glared at him with anger and frustration, but held my tongue. **

***%*%*%*%*%***

**We loaded up Harry and Ron's body, and took them to St. Mungo's for their autopsy before they are prepared for the funeral.**

**I looked at Hermione's front door in fear and sadness. My eyes were red rimmed with the tears of sorrow and pain for Harry, who will never get to meet his child, Ron, never getting to meet his godson, and Hermione, being the only survivor of the "Golden Trio." **

"**How are we going to do this?" Diggory, who is also a close friend of Hermione looked at me evenly even though his eyes are glassy. I shook my head shakily and slowly approached the door. Before I could even step on the front porch, Hermione's front door opened and she bounded out the door in happiness, wrapping me and Diggory in a hug, squealing that she is so happy to see us. When we both returned our hug half heartedly, she pulled away, confused, and slightly nervous.**

"**What's wrong, Draco?" When I didn't answer, she turned toward Diggory. "Cedric? Please someone say something, you're making me nervous! Where's Harry?" I hung my head and refused to answer. She grabbed my robes and shook me fiercely. "Draco!! WHERE'S HARRY?!?!? CEDRIC!! NO!! PLEASE!!! WHERE IS HE?!?!?" Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She looked between Cedric and I insanely depressed.**

"**I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…they didn't make it...." I trailed off and prepared myself for some major comforting.**

**She collapsed into my chest sobbing. Her knees gave out and she started to fall but I lifted her into my arms and carried her into the house before she could cause a scene. When I was half way to the couch, she froze. _OH...she caught the 'they' part... _She immediately began to struggle in my arms but I held on tight and continued to the couch.**

"**WAIT!! YOU SAID THEY!! WHERE'S RON!!" She screamed as I sat her on the couch. When I ignored her, her eyes met mine in disbelief. "PLEASE TELL ME HE IS OK!! TELL ME DRACO!! CEDRIC, TELL ME!!" she looked at both of us, but we had nothing to say.**

"**I'm so sorry Hermione…" Cedric whispered brokenly and that's all it took. She cried all day. We had no idea what to do. Cedric and I would simply hold her in our arms while she bawled and sobbed. All we did was hold her. We offered her food but she refused diligently. We knew it wasn't healthy for her to skip meals but she's very vulnerable and forcing her to eat would not make it better. By eight that night, she was asleep on the couch, weakened by her own tears. Cedric and I sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot tea, not knowing what to do.**

"**We still need to tell the Weasley's." Cedric said and I stood up and started toward the fireplace.**

"**Stay here with Hermione while I go." I stepped into the fireplace and said 'Weasley's Manor.' As I disappeared, I silently hoped I could do this.**

**A.N: Ok…there's chapter one!! It's been on my mind all this week and I needed to get it down in my laptop before it slipped away!! I have two more ideas but I won't start on them until at least Second Time Around is finished. I'm having a slight writer's block but will try to get another chapter out!!**

**Read and Review!! **

**Love, peace, and Hufflepuff,**

**MalMal25**


	2. Fights, rants, and runaways

**A.N: ok…here's chapter two!! I'm going to try to make it as lengthy as possible…so if you like short stories that jumps right into the relationship, then this will, hopefully, be the wrong story to read! Hermione was just married two years ago and have only had Harry five months, so she's going to be irritable toward everyone. Give her time…she will, well…learn to live!! Wow…that was extremely dorky and cheesy!! That's me!! Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! I WOULD NOT BE IN GHETTO OKLAHOMA IF I DID!!**

**CHAPTER 2: **

**Mourning and the Funeral**

**3****rd**** PER:**

**Hermione work up the next morning in her bedroom and she just laid there. She didn't want to move a muscle or look anywhere because everywhere she looked has only a reminder of how alone she really is. This really shows that she was very dependent upon Harry. Her life was miserable and pathetic before him and it is will always be that way when he's not. **

"**I just never thought I had to worry about that…" she murmured to herself as tears trailed down her face and onto the bed sheets. She heard footsteps coming toward her bedroom and she quickly wiped her face before anyone could witness her weakness.**

"**Hermione?" she heard Draco said quietly as he opened the door. "Can I come in?" He cautiously peeked inside her room, only to see her staring at him with a blank expression. He could see that obviously she hasn't slept that well or at all, and she hasn't said anything.**

"**Do you want to go downstairs? Cedric made breakfast…" he said encouragingly as he sat down on the bed. She shook her head and slumped back into the sheets letting her misery overtake her body slowly. **

"**I'm not hungry." she replied shortly before turning over to face the beautiful view her window displayed. That's what Harry loved the most about this house and was the main reason why he bought it. **_**"When I wake up, I want to see the beautiful sunrise with my even more beautiful wife."**_** This thought only made her want to puke. She'll never hear him whisper sweet nothings in her ear to make her blush ever again.**

**She watched people walk by, their lives obviously better than hers. Have they ever dealt with losing their loved ones? Did they react the same way? I bet they cried with others…but why can't I?**

**Draco scooted over onto her side and slowly started to stroke her hair. She reveled in Draco's action. He's never shown this side of him before. Not even when his or her parents died.**

"**You need to eat…it's not good for the baby if you starve yourself…" he whispered softly as if he felt that if he spoke any louder, she'd fall apart. It's only been one day and she's already looking like death is on her doorstep. Her sweaty matted hair, pale skin, and dark circles under her eyes would make people think so was already dead. She hoped she didn't last that long, she refused to do so. She turned over and glared at him.**

"**I'm. not. Hungry!" she accented every word coldly as if she was annoyed or angry, but behind her eyes there was nothing showing. There was a body there but no spirit. It slightly unnerved Draco. He had never seen her like this. Ever.**

"**Ok…if you say so…we'll leave a plate for you out when you get hungry." he slowly stood up and walked out the room. Hermione watched him leave with cold eyes that eventually filled to the brim with tears and slowly made its way down her face, meeting every crevice, and ended it's journey as it fell in her lap.**

**When lunch rolled around, Draco appeared again; this time he meant business. **

"**Hermione Jean Potter," she flinched when she heard this, "get yourself out of bed. Get dressed, and come downstairs. The Weasley's are here and they want to see you." He didn't wait for answer. When he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed, she was dead weight. It was like she was paralyzed and he was her nurse. He did everything. He washed her face. Brushed her hair and teeth. He sat her on the toilet and glared at her.**

"**You either take a shower or I will strip you and wash you myself. I'll be back in 20 minutes. If you haven't gotten in yet, I will force you. Don't test me!" He glared at her, but his expression softened. "Hermione…you need to take care of yourself. Har-"**

"**OK…I'll shower." she cut him off before he could finish that name. Not now…she can't hear that name. She forced him out of the bathroom before she jumped into the shower.**

**She let the water rushed down her face hoping that tears would mix in with it, but they never did. She couldn't cry. She wanted to, but she couldn't. It felt like nothing could bring her back to the way she was before. It's feels like years has gone by but it's only been a day. She realized that Harry was the bane of her existence. She missed him and Ron like no other. She imagined that the warm water was his warm arms, circling her in his embrace. She didn't want to get out. She sunk down onto the floor of the shower, staring off into space. **

**Downstairs, everyone was waiting on Hermione to come down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking softly with Draco and Cedric.**

"**How is she? I can't imagine her pain…." Mrs. Weasley sobbed in Mr. Weasley's chest. Draco's eyes burned at the sight of comfort; it had reminded him of his own parents before the war. That made his heart quench in pain. He didn't want any reminders of his parents in his life.**

"**Well…right now, she's sort of shut down. I haven't seen her cry, just stare off into space or snap at me, not that I am offended or anything of the sort. I think she just has to face the fact that life is going to go on…" he trailed off, trying to see it from her point of view.**

"**Well…I think that she's an immature spoiled rotten little twat that needs to let it go…" Ginny snottily put in her opinion. **

"_**Well…I KNOW **_**I didn't ask for **_**YOUR **_**opinion…" he replied just as snottily back at her. Ever since Harry broke up with her and a month later began to date Hermione, she's been nasty toward them and anyone who supported them. She always believed that Hermione should have been with Ron and her with Harry. He quite honestly didn't want her here, but since her brother passed away, he didn't want to be rude…he thinks so at least. Ginny huffed and walked away toward her own boyfriend, Theodore Nott. **

**They sat around talking for about half a hour before Cedric realized Hermione still hadn't come down. Worried, he headed upstairs. When he reached the door, he heard the shower running. **_**surely she still isn't in the shower?**_** He knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he cautiously peeked in the door. She wasn't in the bedroom. He slowly walked toward the bathroom with a sense of dread.**

**In the bathroom, Hermione just sat the in shock, shivering. The hot water was long gone and only left behind the icy cold clutches that made Voldemort's heart feel like a mother's embrace. She only had a towel wrapped around herself, but that did nothing except cover herself.**

"**Hermione? Are you almost finished?" He peeked into the bathroom when he didn't get a response. He looked toward the shower only to see the shadow of a huddled figured Hermione Potter right under the freezing cold blast of the shower. "Hermione?" He called softly; she didn't respond. He reached to pull her chin up so her face would be visible. **

"**DRACO!!!" The shout of his name caused him to run up the stairs and into the bathroom before Cedric could finish screaming his name. What he saw made him want to faint in fear and cry in sadness for his best friend. "Oh Hermione…" Draco trailed off sadly. Hermione sat on the shower floor, eyes staring unblinking in front of her, lips a light shade of blue, and her entire frame shaking uncontrollably. Draco quickly turned off the shower, and grabbed Hermione.**

"**Quick! Put heating charms on all her blankets and pillows! We have to increase her temperature before she gets pneumonia!" Cedric ran out ahead of him, quickly doing what Draco had instructed. Hermione was still staring at whatever was in front of her. **

**He quickly transfigured some clothes on her and laid her down on the bed, and sat beside her with Cedric on her left. "Hermione, come on, wake up…" Draco pleaded with her. The quivering of her body slowly, but eventually, came to a stop. Draco and Cedric both called out her name softly, but she would not respond. The Weasley's made their way upstairs and were watching the whole scene with sad and worry splashed all over their faces. It went on for about forty five minutes before Ginny got tired of the attention being taken from her. She stomped over to the bed, jumped on it, crawled over to Hermione, and smacked her right across her face.**

"**Wake up you fat cow!! You're always blowing things out of proportion! It's not all about you! Get over yourself! The only person who should be doing all of that is me! I mean come on, I'm the one that lost a future husband…and a brother! Yea, that's right! He was going to…." she trailed off dramatically in the end making Hermione stare at her in shock.**

**Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Surely Ginny was only being dishonest right? **_**"He wouldn't have never done that to me. I am pregnant with his child, so he wouldn't do that… but I wouldn't be surprised if that was what he was planning...look at her, she's gorgeous…but me…" **_

"**Your WHAT? He was going to what?" Ginny smirked evilly at her, but did not respond. She just simply walked out of the bedroom, pulling a steaming Theodore with her. Everyone was in shock. Hermione quickly jumped out of bed, adrenaline pumping through her small pregnant body, and started toward the door, but Cedric held her back by circling his arms around her waist, trying to calm her down by whispering in her ear and shushing her.**

"**LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" She fought uselessly against Cedric's hold, but he wasn't going to let go. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and toward Hermione, but her sneer stopped her dead in her tracks. "Get out!!" she yelled even louder when no one made a move. "NOW!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. They scurried out of the room. Only when she heard the front door slam did Hermione break down in Cedric's arms, sobbing incoherent words. They only made out words such as 'Not true,' 'love me,' and 'not her.' Cedric carried her over to her bed and started to sit her down, but she wouldn't let go of him.**

**Immediately knowing what she wanted, he and Draco sat down beside her on the bed while she sobbed. A few minutes later, she was asleep between the two men. Draco stood a few minutes later and started for the door.**

"**I'm going to go and get her something to eat. You wake her up and give her pain medicine for the massive headache she is going to have." Draco walked out the door. **

"**Hermione…wake up, sweetie." Cedric combed his fingers through her hair, making her snuggle closer to him and sigh contently. He kept shaking her shoulder and running his fingers through her hair until her eyes began to flutter open. When her big doe eyes met his, they stared at each other for the longest time, however, when Draco walked in, the trance was broken and they looked away from each other, Cedric blushing. **

**Hermione, as usual, had an expressionless look on her face; Draco narrowed his eyes at Cedric. It silently said, "don't let that happen again." He was extremely protective of her before all this happened and it's even worse now. **

"**Hermione…here's some dinner…" he sat the tray on the bed, grabbing the fork and handing it to her. She grabbed the fork, but only took one bite…that couldn't fill a mouse. She continued this tactic for ten minutes before Draco was tired of it. "Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione, take human bites! That doesn't fill a mouse for goodness sake!" he growled out of frustration. Hermione glared at him before she took the tray and threw it off the bed and onto the floor. Cedric's eyebrows disappeared above his hairline in shock. Draco's face began to turn a deep red in anger.**

"**I don't know what to do anymore! You're acting like the world is going to end when it's not! Ginny was right; you're acting like a rotten twat! I've been trying to do the best that I can, but you're not even attempting to be thankful!" all the while he was ranting, Hermione had gotten out of bed, gotten dressed and walked out the door. **

**A.N: ok…that's it for now!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a cool minute, but I'm going to try harder since basketball season is over! **

**I want five reviews before I put up another chapter….**

**Love and Peace,**

**MalMal25**


	3. My name is Aimee

**A.N: I know…. I know…no need to say anything.**

**Me: don't own it…**

**Rowling: just write the chapter…. -rolling her eyes-**

**Me: okay…. -puts head down in shame and slumps back to her desk-**

**Chapter 3:**

**Walking Out**

**Hermione walked down the dark street gazing around as if she's never seen it before. Her feet consciously bought her to the park that she and **_**he **_**went to every Saturday. They'd bring breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They'd snuggle on the blanket together, reading; Hermione **_**Hogwarts: A History, **_**Harry any book about quidditch. She sat down in the exact spot, looking up into the sky with a blank expression on her face. **

**A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to her and sat by her. Hermione gazed at the little girl confused.**

"**Do I know you?" **

"…**No, but I've seen you before. You always come here with that one man…where is he?" **

_**Am I that good at telling lies?**_

…_**I have to be an amazing actress.**_

_**Ask me anything.**_

…_**And I'd lie.**_

**She doesn't know, she doesn't know, she doesn't know… was the ongoing mantra flowing excessively fast through her head. The little girl tilted her head and asked again.**

"**He won't be coming here anymore…" Hermione replied hoarsely, from lack of use. The little girl looked at her and leaned against Hermione, taking her by surprise.**

"**What's your name?" **

"**Hermione….what's your name?"**

"**Aimee Renae Jenkins." Hermione laughed at her child like voice. They sat in silence for a while before Aimee talked again.**

"…**What was his name?" She whispered so softly Hermione almost didn't hear her.**

"**Um…I'll tell you later." She couldn't say his name….no yet. Aimee shrugged and looked back at the sky. **

"…**did he go to Heaven?" She asked softly. Hermione's eyes burned…but still no tears.**

"**Yes…" she whispered, "and I miss he dearly." She glanced at Aimee to see her staring back. Then she looked back at the sky.**

"**So is my Mummy and Daddy…I'm living with my auntie and uncle. But I know that they're no longer suffering and they're happy and no longer in pain and they're watching me with. So is he… Mummy said that before a baby is on earth, they're in Heaven so maybe he's meeting your baby now…" she murmured as she rested a hand on Hermione's pregnant belly.**

'_**Are you okay?' they'd ask me…**_

…_**.I'm fine.**_

…_**.it's nothing.**_

_**Ask me any form of that question…**_

…_**and you'll get the same.**_

_**I'm okay…nothing I can't handle…**_

_**No, I'm not crying…**_

_**I don't need help with anything.**_

…_**.did you notice lie too?**_

_**(written by me)**_

**Cedric looked at Draco shocked as he ranted and raved to Hermione. When he finally tore his eyes away from Draco, he noticed her walk out the door.**

"**Draco…" he continued his yelling.**

"**Malfoy…" Still no effect.**

"**MALFOY!" he snapped at him causing the tyrant to abruptly stop. He raised an eyebrow questionably, and then noticed the lack of a person in the bedroom.**

"**Where'd she go?" **

"**Rock, paper, scissors…..SHOOT!" Hermione synchronized with Aimee as she slammed her fist into her own hand.**

"**Haha! Paper beats rock!" Aimee mocked. "That's the seventh time you've lost….you're horrible!" She giggled.**

"**Oh I'm horrible am I!" She tickled Aimee everywhere causing them both to burst into giggles. **

"**Aimee! AIMEE! GET IN HERE! IT'S TIME FOR BED!" A loud voice rang through the park causing them both to jump in surprise and reluctantly stood up. **

"**Good bye Aimee…I hope to see you again!" she said softly.**

"**Bye Hermione…" She said sadly and walked away.**

"**Aimee! I'll be here later this week…" She called to her softly. Aimee turned around with a wide grin. **

"**Okay Hermione…bye!" she ran the rest of the way, making Hermione smile after the girl fondly. She laid back down on the ground and slumped slightly as the sadness and depression fell heavily on her shoulders again now that she's alone. She ignored the cold as she leaned against a tree and fell into a deep sleep.**

"**Malfoy, we have to find her! The temperature's dropping quickly and you saw that she didn't take her wand or cloak! She'll freeze to death!" Cedric ran down the street calling her name but not hearing a response. Draco, knowing exactly where she might be, ran toward the park with Cedric quick in toll. **

"**Hermione, Hermione! Herm-Hermione! I've found her Diggory! Over here!" He picked her up and held her close with his eyes burning with the realization how bad this could've ended. **

"**Mione…Mione wake up sweetheart! Wake up!" Cedric ran up behind them and grabbed Draco's shoulder. "It won't work…she needs to sleep…let's get her warm." Casting a warming spell on Hermione, they made their way back to her apartment.**

**A.N: I know it's really short but I promise (they might not mean anything) they will lengthen. Kourtney Cullen and I are starting on a story together when school starts so we'll see… **

**Peace and Chicken Grease, **

**MalMal25**


End file.
